tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Quickin
Quickin is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a gnoll from the Talon Striders clan. Biography Quickin is a member of the Talon Striders, a clan of gnolls from the south island who ride velociraptors. He is the brother-in-law to the clan's alpha, Yawrugrik. Appearance Quickin is a feral-looking gnoll with a slab of metal covering the front of his upper jaw that looks as if it was heated and screwed in. Personality By his own admission, Quickin is not a smart gnoll. When Eloy tried introducing himself to Quickin, at first all he got were a series of manic laughs. When he does speak common, it often sounds squeaky and fragmented. Despite his low intelligence, Quickin is a skilled raptor handler. He has trained his raptors to be docile enough to let strangers attempt to mount them and can even command them with barks. He was also able to restrain the raptors from fighting the abyssal monsters despite their desire to hunt. Quickin values gift giving and considers it acceptable for a number of situations. When Eloy tried to introduce himself, Quickin chopped off two legs of a boar he caught and gave them to Eloy. He was also going to give one to captain Ave Lo before she revealed herself to be navy. When Eloy gave Quickin his fae glass statue for Viktor's finger, Quickin promised to treasure it always. Among the rest of his tribe, Quickin seems to hold some rank, as he was able to order some guards to stand down and let the party enter the volcano den. Because they are brothers-in-law, Quickin is not as intimidated by Yawrugrik's presence but is still fearful of his wrath. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Quickin was among the party of gnolls who captured the elf Viktor when he arrived on the south island. Quickin cut off one of Viktor's fingers before letting the others deliver him to Yawrugrik. Quickin took his pack of velociraptors into the jungle to hunt for wild boar in episode ten. After killing one, he ran into Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, Gulfur, Captain Ave Lo, Troy, and Arundhati, though some of them were in hiding. Eloy befriended Quickin by talking to him, which earned the donkey man two legs of Quickin's boar. When Ave Lo explained that they were hunting Viktor, Quickin offered to trade them his severed finger. Eloy gave him his fae glass statue of Sealie the Seal from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company, which Quickin promised to treasure. Quickin offered to let the others ride on his raptors in order to get to the volcano where Viktor and Yawrugrik were. While riding, the group encountered the green ones, who told them that Viktor had summoned a number of abyssal during his flight from the gnolls. As the group fought off the abyssal, Quickin watched from the sidelines with the raptors. To his horror, some of the gnoll abyssal they fought were of his hunting party. In episode eleven, now convinced of the threat Viktor poses, Quickin took one of the gnoll abyssal bodies and hurried the others to the volcano. He helped the others get an audience with Yawrugrik, but was snapped at by his brother-in-law when Wake let slip that Quickin had told them Yawrugrik's name. He did not accompany them into the volcano to pursue Viktor. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here Category:Characters